


with you

by aizetsus



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: M/M, risu is really fucking gay, set during magic school time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizetsus/pseuds/aizetsus
Summary: Aikawa is hard to read, and Risu is going to start pulling out his hair over it.
Relationships: Aikawa/Risu (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> lads i am so hungry for airisu content im losing it theres only 3 fics and one is mine so heres another short fic from me while i sit here and just. think about Them

Risu’s legs swing back and forth as he sits on the roof of his school, squinting down at teachers and students milling in and out at lunchtime. He has a job later, and classes suck shit lately, so he and Aikawa have been spending a lot of time up there. Together. Just the two of them. 

Risu groans, and flops onto his back to stare up at the sky. It was almost too much sometimes, to see Aikawa and be so close to him and yet still be unsure of what he was thinking. Maybe it was the mask… Maybe Risu could start asking him not to wear it as often. Or maybe he just needed to take the leap and tell him—

Risu’s train of thought is thankfully interrupted by the door to the roof slamming open. 

“I brought lunch!” Aikawa calls out, jogging to the edge where Risu is still laid out on his back. His calming view of the sky is quickly overshadowed by Aikawa leaning over him, and gently placing a sandwich on his forehead. Risu frowns. 

“Did you steal food again?” Aikawa takes a seat next to him, dropping down a shopping bag full of prepackaged food. He starts unclipping his mask as he speaks. 

“Yeah, well… those fucks running the place were scamming some idiot in the back so I just grabbed what I wanted and walked out.”

Risu probably would’ve left a handful of change on the counter depending on the store but he can’t be bothered to tell Aikawa off when the mask finally comes off and he shoots Risu a crooked smile. Risu bites the inside of his cheek but still manages to smile back. And just like that, Aikawa completely disarms him. Even the fucking school feels like it could be fun when he has Aikawa next to him. 

Risu takes his sandwich off of his forehead and sits up, picking off the plastic wrap and trying not to think about how their thighs are almost touching. He also tries not to look at Aikawa eating. It’ll ruin the moment. Risu eats quickly (a bad habit left over from his days in less fortunate circumstances) and shoves his garbage in his pocket. Then he stretches his arms overhead and leans over, elbowing Aikawa in the head. 

He receives a jab to the side as a result and he laughs. 

“What’s with you today? You aren’t talking much.” He asks with the laugh still in his voice, trying not to pry too much. Aikawa’s like a stray cat sometimes; if you get too close he’ll run away, and if you pet him wrong he’ll bite. The analogy also applies to Aikawa following him home for the promise of more food, but that’s beside the point. 

Aikawa hums, and doesn’t look him in the eye. “Just been thinking a lot lately. Noticing things.”

“Has your head been bothering you again?” 

“Not any more than normal. I just mean I’ve been feeling like..” Aikawa gestures vaguely around his chest. “Kinda introspective lately? Just thinking about stuff, so I’m too far in my head to talk.”

Risu makes a face. “Oh, gross. Don’t tell me you’re going to start using your brain.” 

Aikawa flicks him between his eyes. “Shut it! I’m being cool and broody for once!”

Risu laughs even harder, and Aikawa ends up joining in too. It’s moments like these when Risu feels like everything in his life has been worth it—to even be able to sit next to his best friend and laugh feels like a blessing. Nothing in the world could break him down; not now, not here. Aikawa seems to be feeling the same way, because there’s a beat of silence then he speaks again. 

“You know, Risu, I’m...I’m really happy here.” Risu glances over at him, but Aikawa’s staring out somewhere vague, most likely just avoiding his gaze “I’m happy to be living here and now, and being the person that I am right now. Being here, with...with _you_ , I don’t know. It just feels right. I’m really, really glad I met you.” 

Aikawa suddenly turns and pokes a finger into Risu’s chest. Risu blinks in surprise, feeling his face burn. 

“Now don’t you forget it, because I’m not gonna be this sappy again!”

Risu’s too shocked to even respond. There’s too much going on—having to hear Aikawa’s heartfelt words and thinking about how handsome his profile is and having to feel his hand against his chest and having to look him in the eyes and think about every single fucking time he’s wanted to punch his lights out or hold him close and—

Risu takes in a shuddering inhale. He can’t do this anymore. He grasps Aikawa’s wrist where his hand is still too close to his chest, too close to his rapidfire heartbeat. And he pulls on it to bring Aikawa close enough to kiss him. He feels Aikawa inhale sharply, and Risu pulls away too quickly for anything more to happen than a simple press of his lips. He can’t stop looking at Aikawa, even as his heart feels like it’s about to jump from his chest and splatter all over both of them. Then Aikawa frowns and Risu starts considering whether a jump from this height would kill him. 

“What the fuck, man? _I_ was supposed to do that!” 

Risu can’t even react before Aikawa’s grabbing his face and kissing him again. This kiss is more firm, more insistent, and Risu feels like he might pass out. Even more so when Aikawa pulls back and has the fucking gall to lick his lips. 

“Are...are you kidding me?” Risu says, barely managing to form the words. If Aikawa is just playing around, or trying to compete with him in some stupid way—

“Risu, why do you think I just totally opened up to you?” Aikawa’s still holding his face, and _fuck_ he’s somehow more handsome up close like this. “That was a confession, dumbass! And then you just _had to_ go and ruin my big plan by kissing me first. Unbelievable.”

The words finally seem to click in Risu’s head, and he smiles. “You’re terrible.”

“Just the worst.” Aikawa grins back. “So can I kiss you again?”

“You know we’ll get caught skipping if we stay up here,” Risu responds half-jokingly, yet the school bell punctuates the end of his sentence anyhow. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve been caught, but Risu figures they’re already on pretty thin ice considering their track record. Aikawa stands and groans as he stretches, then turns back to Risu. 

“Guess we’ll just have to go somewhere else then, right?”

Risu can’t help but smile, and when Aikawa extends a hand to him, he takes it happily. 

“Anywhere you’d like.”


End file.
